inazuma_elevenfandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Paolo Bianchi
Paolo Bianchi is one of the supporting characters in the Inazuma Eleven game and anime. He's a forward and the captain of Orpheus. He is also a member of Neo Genesis and Neo Flames. 'Appearance' thumb|left Fideo in the game. 'He has short brown hair and blue eyes and has an average height and body built. His hairstyle is a bit similar to Ichinose Kazuya and Leonardo Almeida's hairstyles. He is seen wearing Orpheus uniform and jacket. In the game, Fideo's casual clothes is seen to be a light blue t-shirt with a dark blue overshirt and dark brown pants. His casual clothes are game exclusive of the third Inazuma Eleven game, Spark version. 'Personality' He's a friendly person. He always wants to help people and hates to take advantage of people who need help. He believes in soccer and his team very much, and he doesn't give up easily just like Endou. He's one of the unique people who calls Endou by his first name, Mamoru, apart from Fuyuka, Rococo and Daisuke. Fideo loves soccer and apparently never gets tired of playing, because he remember his father when he plays soccer, just like Kidou Yuuto. 'Plot' 'Season 3' thumb|left Fideo in Orpheus 'Fideo debuted in the anime in Episode 68. He made another appearance when Inazuma Japan passed Italy's Area in Liocott Island and saw Fidio along with his team, Orpheus, practicing. Later that night Fidio met Endou for the first time. In Episode 91, Kageyama Reiji became the coach of Orpheus and also tried to fire Fidio and his team mates by challenging them in order to make Team K the national team of Italy. They later decided to have a representative match between Orpheus and Team K, the winner was Italy's national team. The day before the match, 8 members of Orpheus got injured because of Kageyama who planned the whole thing in order to guarantee Team K's victory. Luckily thanks to Endou, Kidou, Sakuma and Fudou, Orpheus won and got to keep the position as Italy's representative team. It was revealed after the match that Kageyama planned it so that Endou, Kidou, Sakuma and Fudou wouldn't be at the match against The Empire. After that Kageyama became Orpheus' coach, to which shocked everyone and Fideo also. After some time, Fideo got rather curious why Kageyama hated soccer but was so talented in tactics so he later discovered Kageyama's past and about Kageyama Tougo, thanks to Hidetoshi Nakata, Orpheus' original captain, and decided to trust him. Thanks to this, Fideo along with Orpheus was able to master Catenaccio Counter and ties with Inazuma Japan in their match, which guaranteed Orpheus' position in the FFI Finals. He is next seen with Mark, Therese, Dylan and Edgar at Inazuma Japan's area to practice with them, only to be interrupted by the Messengers of the Sky and Hell Army Z who kidnapped Rika and Haruna. He along with Edgar followed Endou's half of the team to rescue Rika from Heaven's Garden, in which they were successful. The next time he was seen was when his team was playing against Little Gigant, but lost without a single goal. He was shocked when Rococo blocked his Odin Sword without using any hissatsu. Though Endou came to cheer them up, he was still upset. thumb Fideo in Raimon (Movie). 'Afterwards, he and Orpheus played with Inazuma Japan to show how Little Gigant played. Later, he's shown watching the final match along with his teammates, and the other teams. He saw Inazuma Japan won and was happy for Endou and the others. He then said goodbye to Endou at the airport, hoping to see him again in the next world tournament. 'Movie' thumb Fideo's entrance 'In the movie, he joins Raimon to help beat Ogre along with Toramaru, Tobitaka, Fubuki, Hiroto and Kanon. 'Quotes' *'"No, there has to be even stronger people out there in the world. It's starting soon... Our challenge to the world!" (To Himself)' *'"You hate soccer, yet you knew so much about it. After seeing Kageyama Tougo's plays, I knew everything had to be connected to it. That's why I looked into your past. And that's how I found out about the darkness buried in your heart. That's why I focused on Kageyama Tougo's plays. It was so the team could win and above all, I knew Catenaccio Counter had to be completed for you." (To Kageyama Reiji)' *'"Because I'm just like you. My father also suffered under the limitations of his talent as a soccer player. But no matter what lifestyle he led, I loved my father and his plays. That's why I never gave up on soccer. Even if you kept hating it, you must have continued soccer for the same reason I did. Because you loved your father, the player Kageyama Tougo!" (To Kageyama Reiji)' *'If you were to see Kageyama Tougo's plays again, you might remember those feelings. That's what I had in mind." (To Kageyama Reiji)' *'I had to. For the team and for myself." (To Kidou Yuuto)' *'"Mamoru is waiting for us in the finals. If we want to defeat Inazuma Japan and stand as the true champions of the world... We can't lose here! Odin Sword!!! Even.....Odin Sword was blocked?" (To Himself)' *'"Mamoru...we can't play you and Inazuma Japan in the finals anymore..." (To Himself)' 'Game appearance' 'Hissatsu' *'SH Odin Sword' *'SH Divine Arrow' (Game)' *'OF Hitori One-Two' (Game)' *'SK Ikemen UP!' 'Tactics' *'Catenaccio Couter'